


Touch

by prettysinking



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yerim has a problem. Five, very distracting problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Yerim has a problem. Five, very distracting problems.

She took a breath, trying to focus on smiling sweetly and generally not looking like she's constipated. She and the rest of Red Velvet entered the MBC building for today's performance. Which she was definitely not looking forward to.

Faces passed by her and she made sure to bow and greet each of them politely, even when the faces didn't register and she had no idea which of them she was close to and needed to do a little more. All she wanted was to escape the presence behind her as quickly as she could. A hand closed around her wrist and she jolted, eyes trailing from the tanned hand to its owner's face only to meet Minho's narrowed eyes. "Yeri," He said simply, tugging on the hand.

Her members greeted him and he flashed them his best boyish smiles as he dragged their youngest away with no arguments from anyone. Yerim could only roll her eyes at how easy she was kidnapped before the recording.

Minho lead her away, into the private room they used to share when they MCed together. The comfy couch was still there, the same one which became Yerim's bed almost every time she was here. She sat down out of instinct, refusing to meet the eyes of her label-mate.

"So," She could see him folding his hands on his chest, amusement evident in his voice. "What's going on with you?"

"You know, a comeback, singing one line in a song," She couldn't avoid looking away anymore and the second their eyes met, she felt a pang of need to tell the absolute truth which came gushing out her mouth before she could contain it. "A damn dance with my crush where she brushes her damn fingers on my damn arm and my damn heart refusing to let it go making it impossible to live with her in the same house."

Minho snorted.

Yerim's eyes narrowed this time.

"Been there." He moved to sit besides her, patting her arm as a sign of comfort.

Her eyes moved to his hand which still rested on her skin, and failed to make her heart race against the clock. "How do you even handle it."

"Well, I had sex with him. And we're dating," Minho smiled smugly, eyes going a little starry as every other time he talked about his lover.

"I doubt she's even into girls," Yerim swatted his hand away, trying her hardest not to catch the pout now present on her sunbae's face. "Much less into me."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever seen Joohyun?"

"Also true."

"Hey!" Yerim shot him a look of disapproval.

Minho stayed quiet and so did Yerim, since they both knew her leader is probably the most perfect woman who ever walked the earth. Yet Yerim's heart jumped only for Seulgi's touch for some damn reason.

"I should curse less." She watched Minho nodding with his eyebrows raised, one of his ridiculous expressions that she was already used to.

"I should stop this."

"You should tell her," Minho insured, watching his dongsaeng's expression closely.

"Maybe," Yerim considered aloud, running her fingers in the path Seulgi's with take later today. "I should just kiss her."

"Or," Minho pinched her and she yelped, hitting his arm in return without a second of hesitation. "You should tell her. Preferably not on stage."

Yerim's name came in the form of a panicked voice from behind them and they both stood, knowing their conversation time is over even if the actual conversation isn't nearly there yet. Yerim said nothing and Minho placed his hands on her shoulder as they both walked together to her destination.

Her and Minho became really close, really fast with them MCing together and being from the same label. Their managers asked them to get more familiar for a better chemistry when Yerim was announced to be joining him in his position. They got attached faster then they both imagined, their time together forcing them to become somewhat like siblings in a short time. Yerim was one of the only people who knew about the relationship he shared with his member, Jonghyun, and she even shared dinner with them one day when the schedules where running too late and Minho wanted to make sure she ate.

Her members eyed his hands, which were still on her when the entered their waiting room. Yerim got ripped from his hold the second the makeup stylist caught sight of her, the team preparing her as quickly as they could for the stage. She caught Seulgi's eyes in the mirror a few times, her hair already perfected and make up as beautiful as ever on her beautiful face. She wore an expression Yerim was having troubles pointing out, especially since it disappeared the second she looked and was replaced with a gentle smile she knew so well and made her fingers tingle with the unbearable need to touch.

Asking what's up will have to wait, she concluded as they were rushed to the waiting line near the stage. Yerim noticed Seulgi nearing her, and how Joohyun quickly came between them, her arms wrapping around Yerim tightly.

Something was up alright.

She had no time to dwell on it though, as Joohyun lead her to the stage and they each took their respecting position. She did notice a light touch on her shoulder, a touch she wished she didn't know the origin of even though her heart knew all too well.

The lines went by her as they recorded, the gentle movements of the song swam though her automatically, her lack of lines working for her today since her mind was elsewhere. When a particular part of the song neared she couldn't stay peaceful though, Wendy's voice sounded clearly and Yerim lifted her eyes to meet Seulgi's gentle ones. Their bodies moved together, and she was hyper aware of every closeness, every look between them. Seulgi looked a little... Hesitant today. Her member turned her back on the crowd, just a part of the dance, but Yerim caught her eyes blazing at her. Seulgi's mouth moved, quickly, sharply, and Yerim's heart stopped completely.

"I like you."

She spat it out, the words Yerim only dreamt of hearing her say interrupting her memory of the movement. Yerim messed up the routine, sang so off key the staff hurriedly turned her mic off, and a giggle coming from a certain girl hunted her until the recording ended, and Yerim's body froze along with her heart.

She could hear Joohyun telling Seulgi off in a not-so-ladylike way as an almost crazy smile spread on her face.

Suddenly, she couldn't wait to reach the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, that part of the dance had me somehow


End file.
